1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to flow battery start-up and recovery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Reduction-oxidation (redox) flow batteries store electrical energy in a chemical form, and subsequently dispense the stored energy in an electrical form via a spontaneous reverse redox reaction. A redox flow battery is an electrochemical storage device in which an electrolyte containing one or more dissolved electro-active species flows through a reactor cell where chemical energy is converted to electrical energy. Conversely, the discharged electrolyte can be flowed through a reactor cell such that electrical energy is converted to chemical energy. Electrolyte is stored externally, for example in tanks, and flowed through a set of cells where the electrochemical reaction takes place. Externally stored electrolytes can be flowed through the battery system by pumping, gravity feed, or by any other method of moving fluid through the system. The reaction in a flow battery is reversible; the electrolyte can be recharged without replacing the electroactive material. The energy capacity of a redox flow battery, therefore, is related to the total electrolyte volume (i.e., the size of the storage tank). The discharge time of a redox flow battery at full power also depends on electrolyte volume and can vary from several minutes to many days.
The minimal unit that performs the electrochemical energy conversion is generally called a “cell,” whether in the case of flow batteries, fuel cells, or secondary batteries. A device that integrates many such cells, coupled electrically in series and/or parallel to get higher current, voltage, or both, is generally called a “battery.” However, it is common to refer to any collection of coupled cells, including a single cell used on its own, as a battery. As such, a single cell can be referred to interchangeably as a “cell” or a “battery.”
Redox flow batteries can be utilized in many technologies that require the storage of electrical energy. For example, redox flow batteries can be utilized to store night-time electricity that is inexpensive to produce, and to subsequently provide electricity during peak demand when electricity is more expensive to produce or demand is beyond the capability of current production. Such batteries can also be utilized for storage of green energy (i.e., energy generated from renewable sources such as wind, solar, wave, or other non-conventional sources). Flow redox batteries can be utilized as uninterruptible power supplies in place of more expensive backup generators. Efficient methods of power storage can be used to construct devices having a built-in backup that mitigates the effects of power cuts or sudden power failures. Power storage devices can also reduce the impact of a failure in a generating station.
Therefore, there is a need for better performing flow cell batteries.